


Inside The Devil's Trap

by BadgersQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Bondage, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2033553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadgersQueen/pseuds/BadgersQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meredith & Crowley get intimate in the bunker. </p><p>Set in Season 9.  Sorry it's so short!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside The Devil's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> Meredith is my OC & belongs to me.
> 
> Crowley & all mentioned SPN characters do not belong to me.

Sam and Dean had been gone for a few days, maybe more. Meredith had lost count. She'd sent Kevin to bed due to him getting lack of sleep once again and lack of eating. She had grounded the prophet from reading the angel tablet until he got a good forty-eight hours or more of sleep. Kevin wasn't used to being told off but he thanked her for looking after him regardless. The redhead sighed heavily, kicking off her boots so not to make any noise and went towards the basement stairs, heading towards the dungeon. She took the stairs two at a time, heart racing with every foot fall that echoed. She hadn't been allowed on 'demon duty' due to Dean's previous concern of trusting her. However, she didn't care. Meredith shoved open the door to the storage room and flicked on the lights. Shutting the door behind her, she crossed towards the bookshelf and pushed it open. Revealing a large space with a red painted devils trap. Within sat her husband, cuffed to his chair and sitting at a table. The very little he could with any sort of movement was rest his hands on the table. The demon's eyes glanced up, resting on his wife as she closed the bookshelf, giving them privacy.

"Hello darling. So happy to see you", Crowley paused, realizing if she was allowed at his side, that would mean she wasn't as heavily guarded, "I take it moose and squirrel aren't back yet?" He asked, a grin sliding across his lips. 

"No, they're not", she walked towards him, "And I've sent Kevin to bed", Meredith told him, smiling and flushing. 

Crowley chuckled, watching the movement of her hips as she walked towards him. He hadn't had any sort of contact with her since being locked up and his want for her was growing with every passing day he was away from her. Meredith smiled and crossed the lines of the devil trap and sat herself on the table in front of him. His eyes followed up her body and then gazed at her face. 

"So it's just us 'ey?" He asked, a wicked grin on his face, dark eyes sparkling.

Meredith smiled and leaned forward, cupping his face. Her fingers running against his scruff, down his shoulders and chest. Her lips found his and she gently kissed him. Minding any bruises he may have gotten dealing with the Winchester's. Crowley groaned happily, moving into her kiss. He could feel her fingers in his hair a second later, arms around him. He wished desperately that he could hold her, touch her properly. She missed him so much and just buried her face against his neck, feeling the cold dig of the collar he had on. She slipped one hand into the pocket of her coat and slipped out a little key.

"What's that you have there my darling?" Crowley wanted to know.

"I found it when the boys combed this place over and found those awful cuffs you're wearing. Its a second key, they don't know I have it", She told him.

Meredith unlocked the collar from his neck and dropped it to the floor and then undid his wrists and ankles. She placed the key on the table while he massaged his wrists and moved his neck from side to side. With an impatient growl, Crowley pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. Meredith felt slightly light headed from the unsteady movement but was able to shake it off as she wrapped her arms about his neck. He pulled her into a deep, hungry, passionate kiss. She wrapped her legs about his waist, straddling him in the chair. She could feel his tongue push it's self into her mouth and she groaned loudly at the expert movement. He chuckled to himself, feeling her move against him. His hands wandered down her body, fingers squeezing and teasing her legs and thighs. Meredith started to undo his tie and leaned into him. Crowley kept her on one arm as he stood up and set her on top of the table for moment, standing up and sending the chair clattering across the floor and to the other side of the room. 

"You better be ready for me my love", Crowley murmured as he stood before her and pushed her back onto the table. 

Meredith quirked a playful eyebrow, her legs coming up and wrapping about his waist. She tugged on his still loose tie, pulling him closer. She grinned up at him, "Or you'll do what exactly?" She asked teasingly, giving him a cheeky grin.

A wicked grin crossed his face and he shrugged off his outer coat and his business jacket, tossing them onto the floor. In one swift movement, he took her by the wrist and stood her up and placed her on the crook of his arm, kissing her passionately. Meredith thought her heart would explode through her chest and felt the floor beneath her a second later. He laid her on his jackets and knelt over her, kissing against her neck and nibbling here and there. Kicking off his shoes and tossing his tie aside. Meredith shrugged off her jacket and moaned contentedly as his hands grazed over her body. His hands wandered under her t-shirt and moved over her breasts and then unhooked her bra, pulling it from her. She closed her eyes as his fingers ran over her nipples and massaged them. He pushed up her t-shirt and kissed down her abdomen and stomach and then kissed back up her body. With her help, he took off her t-shirt and felt her take control as she undid the buttons on his shirt. 

"I know a fun little game we can play", Crowley stuck his tongue out playfully as he gave her a cheeky grin. 

He leaned over and grabbed the handcuffs and cuffed his wife's wrists together. Meredith gave him playful grin and tried to move away from him but he grabbed her ankle and brought her back to him. He laughed, "None of that", he leaned down and unzipped her skirt with his teeth and pulled her skirt and underwear off in one motion. Meredith just giggled, her cheeks going bright pink and she tried to wiggle away from him again. Crowley chuckled at her effort but crawled on top of her, running his hand up her thigh and hip. He lent down and kissed her hip, running his tongue along it and up her waist and side. Meredith wiggled even more, feeling ticklish. She tried to lay on her side to roll away from him but he rolled her back to him and then onto her back, pinning her down. Crowley removed his shirt, pants and underwear. 

"You look handsome my king", Meredith said, leaning up and running her hands down his chest and kissing his neck and then down his chest, her hands wondering down his waist. 

Crowley groaned loudly, closing his eyes and feeling her hands touching him. He breathed heavily, placing his hands at her waist. He cupped her chin and kissed her against the lips. He guided her back to the floor and pushed her arms above her head, keeping a firm grip on her. As he crawled back on top of her, her legs went up around his waist and he spread them a bit wider apart as he lined himself up with her. Meredith kept her arms above her head, feeling him enter her. His hands and mouth at her breasts as he moved inside of her. She let out a loud moan, her eyes fluttering shut. She moaned his name in a pleasured sigh. They hadn't been together like this for a least a month, maybe longer. She missed his rough love making. The way he thrusted against her, his rhythm bringing her closer and closer to the edge but not allowing her to come just yet. 

"And you look beautiful, my queen. Writhing and saying my name", Crowley smiled, finding her lips again and kissing her, his hands now buried in her dark red curls. He buried his face into her neck, continuing his menstrations inside of her. He closed his eyes, panting. "Oh how I've missed you, Meredith", he replied, "My dearest love", he sighed contentedly into her skin. It was so soft and warm and he wanted her, needed her. 

"Crowley", Meredith whispered, smiling against him, feeling warm tears rimming against her eyelashes. She'd missed him so much. She'd cried herself to sleep most nights because she didn't have him to lay beside her. She clung to him now, her fingers running through his short dark hair. 

Her legs wrapped about his waist once more, heels digging into his back and hips thrusting against him. She could feel herself getting wet, feeling herself coming but he gave her no release, not yet. His game was always to bring her closer to the edge but not letting her off the hook til he wanted to. Crowley smirked and pushed her arms back above her head, loving her exposed beneath him. Meredith conceded and laid still for him, throwing her head back as he kept thrusting into her. She thrusted her hips up against him, moving with him. Crowley could feel himself getting wet. But he couldn't stop. He nibbled at her neck, leaving some love bites. He had to mark what was his. Her skin was so soft, how he missed her warmth. He kissed everything he could reach. He knew every inch of her. Every sweet and sensitive spot. Meredith sighed in another loud moan as he hit several sweet spots. She moved more roughly against him, wanting to speed up his movements. But he only chuckled, teasing her with every thrust and rough pull of his mouth. Crowley's lips flowered her abdomen and stomach, loving the feeling of her movements whenever he moved. 

"Love, please", Meredith begged after what felt like fifteen, maybe twenty minutes. 

"Negotiating are we?" Crowley smiled, panting breathlessly. 

He found her adorable. But he conceded with her pleads. He brushed her curls from her face, tenderly stroking her cheek. He brought his finger to her lips, tracing it along her bottom lip and down her jawline. He brought his head down and ever so slowly, softly, kissed against her throat. The slowest most sensual way possible. To torture and make her want him. His hands were on her arms, keeping them in place. Meredith wiggled and thrusted her hips. The slow pace of his kiss on her throat was driving her crazy. He nibbled and made her gasp and moan over and over again. He picked up the pace now, going deeper and rougher. Meredith panted heavily and continued to writhe and move beneath him. Crowley buried his face just above her breasts and pushed deeper into her. Meredith came a few seconds later, calling his name and a profession of her love for him all in go. Crowley followed only a moment later. Both were breathing heavily, panting. He let go of her arms and she brought them down, touching his face and brushing her fingers through his hair. 

"Darling that was amazing, as always", Meredith softly laughed.

Crowley moved from her, afraid he'd fall asleep on her if he stayed where he was, "I'd have made love to you a million times by now if those morons didn't keep us apart", he said, moving beside her instead and lounging on his side. His hand reaching out and playing with a few of her curls, twirling them around his fingers. 

Meredith smiled and moved to stand up, she took his hands and helped him to his feet, "You can leave now. You're not cuffed or anything", she pointed out. 

He watched as she grabbed the key off the desk and started to scratch a small line into the devil's trap. His eyes traveled down her form. How beautiful her curved body looked bent over, dark red curls falling into her face and then around her shoulders as she stood back up. Crowley walked towards her, standing in front of her and cupping her waist and pulling her into his arms. He snapped his fingers and their clothes were gone. He smirked and lifted her over his shoulder, making her laugh. 

"You little bugger!" Meredith remarked. 

They were gone from the dungeon a second later and re-appeared in her room. Their clothes were laying in a heap on the floor. Crowley deposited his wife onto the bed and stood over her. She tried to back away playfully but he crawled after her. Meredith tried to move to get up but he caught up to her and wrapped his arms about her waist and pulled her to him and onto his lap. Meredith smiled and tried to get away, giving him a playful cheeky grin.

"Not so fast", Crowley chuckled, "I'm not letting you go that easily".

She leaned up and kissed him sweetly against the lips, "And I'm not letting you go that easily either".

He had to laugh, "Oh love, you're never getting rid of me", he held up his wedding band, "You're mine and I'm your's, forever".

She smiled and cupped his face, kissing him a bit more deeply. He was distracted by her kisses and she was able to push him back onto the bed, kneeling over him. Meredith just laid on top of him, running her fingers through his hair as she kissed him. Crowley adored her attention. He moved into her touch. He snapped his fingers and freed her from the handcuffs. All these years of being married to her and he could never get over how lucky he'd gotten. He buried his face to her neck. Just wanting to lay against her forever. 

"If only those Winchester's could us, they're faces would be priceless. Especially Sam's", Crowley thought to himself, the part of him that loved making people feel uncomfortable. And he knew of Moose's crush on his wife. It was so hilarious to him. And his demon side loved making him jealous. But Crowley would never share her with anyone. Would never let anyone see her this exposed. Everything behind closed doors was their business. 

His fingers crept up into her curls and he toyed with her locks. They were soft and vibrant. He turned his head to see her laying against his chest. One hand was laying close to her face, the other was laying against his shoulder. He chuckled softly and pulled at a couple of the sheets on the bed, pulling the covers up over them. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, brushing his lips to her curls. The bed felt wonderful on his back. And he'd of course take advantage of being in the main part of the bunker. He frowned slightly at the thought of the Winchester's returning and finding him out of his chair. But Crowley's expression softened as he gazed back at his wife. Meredith was slowly falling asleep as she relaxed against him. His eyes caught the glint from her wedding band and he kissed her hand just above it. He kept running his fingers through her hair, bringing his hand down and running down her back. Soothingly rocking her to sleep. 

"I love you", Meredith murmured sleepily, her grey eyes looking up at into his dark brown eyes.

"I love you also", Crowley murmured back, giving her a soft smile and just drawing her hand up so he could hold it in his.

She finally dozed off to sleep as he held her hand and wrapped his other arm about her waist. Crowley relaxed against the pillows on the bed, enjoying being with his wife and the quiet of the bunker. He watched over her and smiled. She was adorable as she slept. Entwining his fingers with hers as he held her hand. He gazed at her fingers, loving that they fit so well with his. He never cared that she was a human. She was his human. His wife. His queen. And he'd never let anyone forget that. 

Not ever.


End file.
